Step Sibling War
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: They hated each other in the WWE, but when they figured out that they're parents are dating...and eventually getting married, how could they co-exist as step siblings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_What would actually happen if two people who REALLY hated each other….and I do mean _REALLY _hated each other ended up becoming step siblings? Well, I'd answered that in my head, and this is what was the end result….enjoy!

.x

"Haylie, clean you're room, we got some visitors coming over soon." Said Haylie's father Peter Trudel.

Well, Haylie had time off from the WWE because her mother Mary just recently passed away due to heart failure, and she was actually proud that her father went back out to the dating scene and found someone that he really cared about…but Haylie doesn't think she would care about her seeing her totally messy room.

"Do I have too?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, and please act like you're age." Peter said before leaving his twenty three year old daughter's room.

"Man, this stinks." Haylie said as she began to sort out the HUGE pile of clothes that has been collecting in one corner of the room. "Next time I shouldn't get my clothes get to this point." Haylie muttered.

_Couple of hours later_

When Haylie was done, she heard the door knocked then heard her father say, "_Haylie, they're here." _Then walked down the stairs. Haylie walked over to the mirror that was on the door and looked over her attire, which was a _Girlicious _t-shirt, grey acid wash skinny jeans and pink fuzzy slippers. After looking over her attire, she opened the door, walked down the stairs to see a woman probably in her late fifties, early sixties, a girl that was probably around the same age as her, if not a year younger, and a guy….that guy looks _very _familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

When she finally made it downstairs, she sat on the rocking leather recliner and heard her father say, "Barb, this is my lovely daughter Haylie, she is extremely nice and caring to other people." Peter said, introducing the woman to her.

"Nice to meet you Haylie." Barb said.

"Nice to meet you too." Haylie replied, with a smile on her face.

"Haylie, this is her kids, first, this is her daughter Emma." Peter said.

"Hi." Emma replied with a raise of her right hand as some sort of a wave.

"Hi." Haylie replied with the same motions as what Emma performed.

"And this is her son, you might know him already, but in-case you forgot, this is Mike." Peter replied, which Haylie said her own version of "hi" with wide eyes and a shocked face. "What?" Peter asked.

"Dad, you _are _right when you say I know him." Haylie replied before replacing her shocked face with a evil glare.

"Alright, can you tell me what's going on because I apparently don't watch wrestling that much, so…yeah." Peter said, turning to Barb.

"Haylie and Mike have like a two year rivalry going on." Barb replied. "Which is the main reason that you're daughter had a two year hiatus from her neck, oh by the way, how is it Haylie?" Barb asked.

"Doing well, thank you." Haylie replied, not taking her evil glare off of Mike.

"And what happens if they're in the same room together?" Peter asked, but didn't get an answer from Barb, then Peter said, "Alright, how about let's show everyone their rooms, Emma, I'll show you your room and Haylie you show Mike your room."

"Dad, do I _have _to share a room with this loser?" Haylie asked.

"Yes you do." Peter replied.

"Can he sleep on the couch?" Haylie asked.

"No, we don't do that to guests in our home." Peter said.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Haylie muttered as she walked up the stairs, being followed by Mike.

"Haylie Trudel, don't use the Lords name in vain." Peter scolded.

.x

"Here's the room." Haylie said as she showed Mike her room. "You're beds on the left."

"But what if I want the bed on the right?" Mike asked as he entered the room.

"That's _my _bed, no one touches it but my father, brother and me." Haylie replied as she sat on her bed crossed legged and took out her laptop. "And of course, as you see beside the bed is you're closet."

"Yeah, thanks. So do you always whine like a little kid when you're at home?" Mike asked.

"No, whenever I don't get my way." Haylie replied.

"Oh, so you were 'Daddy's little princess' when you were little, huh?" Mike asked.

"No, I was 'Mommy's little princess', with my father, I was 'Daddy's little devil'," Haylie replied.

"So with you're Dad, you act like a bitch, right?" Mike asked.

"Shut up, I'm going to see if Emma made herself comfortable in her room, which is probably my brothers." Haylie said as she got off her laptop, and left the room.

Couple of minutes later, Mike (being the inconsiderate being he is), grabbed the laptop, saw that Haylie's iTunes was up, and was looking through the songs she had.

"Akon, Avril Lavigne, B.o.B, Billy Talent, Colbie Caillat, Cobra Starship, Daughtry, Disturbed, Eminem, Evan Taubenfeld, Faber Drive, Flo Rida, Girlicious, Green Day, Hedley, Hollywood Undead, Jason DeRulo…" Mike trailed off as he saw an artist that was standing out on Haylie's iTunes. "Huh….what do we have here…."

When Haylie walked back into the room, she asked, "What are you doing on my laptop?"

"Just checking out the music, you have. I didn't know you liked…" Mike trailed off as he clicked on a song and played:

_Everybody's __laughing in my mind,  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,  
Do you do what you did when you  
did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't!_

"I didn't know you liked Justin Bieber." Mike commented.

"I don't, but one of my friends forced me to listen to him for a whole day, then I just stand his fucking music."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about a half an hour, or a half a year in Haylie's case until she saw the door open, her father's head and him saying, "Dinner's ready."

"Which is?" Haylie asked.

"Chicken parmesan." Peter replied before closing the door.

.x

At the dinner table, it was pretty silent, the only thing making sound was the clinging of silver ware to plates, until:

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth_

"Haylie, I've told you many and many of times not to have you're cell phone at the table." Peter said.

"Sorry Dad, but what if it's someone important trying to call, or text me?" Haylie asked.

"Like who?" Mike asked.

"None of you're business." Haylie replied.

"Still, tell them you have to call them back, because you're eating." Peter replied.

"Fine." Haylie whined out as she grabbed her cell phone and saw that it was text. "Don't worry, it's just some stupid texts from one of my friends, no one major." Haylie replied as she placed her cell phone in her pocket.

"So Haylie, are there any cute guys in LI?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask." Barbra told her daughter.

"No, no, it's alright. Anyways, yeah, if you look in the right places. Around these parts of LI, it's classified like this, Nice guys are ugly, Hot guys are jerks, and the hot, nice guys are gay." Haylie replied. "So, don't try you're luck over here."

"Alright." Emma said.

"Surprised you're still looking for a boyfriend." Mike said.

"Yeah well, there needs to be _another _person who needs to be in a relationship." Emma replied.

"Hey, I am in one, so include me in." Mike said.

"Mike, last time I checked you _were _in one, and also last time I checked, she'd dumped you because you're an egotistical lunatic who didn't care about anyone but himself. And if all of you excuse me, I got to go take a shower." Haylie said as she got up from her seat and went to the upstairs bathroom.

.x

Wearing a green tank top with mini pink bows, green short shorts with purple bows and black fuzzy slippers, Haylie was leaning against the back board of her bed, looking like she was into a book called _Runaway Devil, _when Mike entered the room.

"Hey nerd." Mike said.

"Shut up I'm not a nerd." Haylie said.

"You like to read, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

"Then you're a nerd." Mike stated as he'd walked over to his bed.

"No I'm not." Haylie said, then accidentally placed the book on the nightstand beside her bed.

"You were glasses. Bigger nerd." Mike said.

"You need to shut up." Haylie said with a smile on her face. "Besides, guys find me with glasses cute."

"Yeah right, were they gay?" Mike asked.

"All I know is that they aren't husky losers like you." Haylie said.

"I'll decide to ignore that comment." Mike said as he ended up going to sleep.

_1:14 AM_

There was a loud _DING _that was heard from somewhere that made Mike lift his upper body out of the bed and asked, "What the fuck is that?"

"My damn computer." Haylie said as she started up her laptop and saw that she was getting a new IM message from Sabrina. She closed her laptop and went back to sleep.

"If that was someone trying to talk to you, aren't you going to respond back?" Mike asked.

"It's my sister in law, she'll understand if I need fucking sleep." Haylie replied.

.x

The next morning, Haylie was getting changed into a light green and black striped long sleeve shirt, grey skinny jeans and her black fuzzy slippers, Haylie was up bright and…almost early as because it was like eleven thirty and Peter would go bezerk if she wasn't up after noon….so…..yeah.

When she put her hair in a pony tail, she'd noticed that Mike was still asleep, then had a evil smile on her face. She walked over to Mike, softly shook him and said, "Wake up."

No response.

She didn't bother trying again as she went over to her iPod dock which has her iPod touch in it, went through the song list she has, until she had found the perfect song for this situation.

_Wake up, wake up  
This is no hallucination  
This is what we have become  
This is what dreams are made of_

The added bonus for that song that the volume was put on full blast, and that instantly woke up Mike, or as a matter of fact, scared the crap out of him, and had him on the floor. Haylie shut off the iPod and Mike asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"Wake up by Suicide Silence." Haylie said.

"So you chose _that _to wake me up, goddamnit woman you almost made me deaf." Mike complained.

"Oh stop your complaining and let's get some brunch." Haylie said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's for breakfast Dad?" Haylie asked as she walked down the stairs to see her father being slaved over something.

"Waffles." Her father replied.

"Well, let me help you." Haylie said as she went over to her father.

"No, Haylie, sit, I got this." Peter said.

"Dad, I'm serious, let me help." Haylie stated.

"And I'm serious sweetie, I got this." Peter said as Haylie sat down across from Barbra.

"You really like to help, don't you Haylie?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, I've been like that since when I could remember." Haylie replied.

"Where's Mike?" Barbra asked.

"Probably taking a shower." Haylie said. "I swear he acts more like a girl than I do….and that's saying something."

"Heard that." Mike commented as he made his way down the stairs and sat (somewhat) diagonally beside Haylie.

"Guys, stop fighting, please." Emma said. "It's like you guys are blood related brother and sister."

"Yeah, just for our sanity, please stop fighting, for a little while." Peter said, setting the food down on the table and sitting beside Barb.

"Fine Dad." Haylie said with a roll of her eyes as she started to eat. After a couple bites, Haylie asked, "Dad, can I go shopping?"

"For?" Peter asked.

"Remember that I'm going on a date tonight." Haylie replied.

"So you're going shopping on the day of the date?" Peter asked.

"Yes, because I realized that I have no good clothes." Haylie said.

"What kind of date is this?" Peter asked.

"Just a dinner and a movie." Haylie answered.

"What's wrong with the clothes you already have?" Peter asked.

"They look all punky." Mike replied.

"Did anyone ask you?" Haylie asked. With no reply, she turned back to her father and said, "Yeah, what Loser McAwesome said."

"Alright fine, you can go." Peter said, finally giving in.

"Yay!" Haylie said. "Thank you Daddy." She added.

"You are one pushy girl when it comes to shopping." Mike commented.

"Shut up." Haylie said, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow." Mike said, somehow reaching down to tend the hurt shin.

"Haylie, no performing work at home." Peter said.

"Sorry." Haylie said.

.x

"So, who's the un-lucky person going on this "date" with you, or is it just some friends or something?" Mike asked.

They were once again up in Haylie's room, Haylie re-doing her hair for like the fifteenth time, listening to her theme song

"Why should I tell you?" Haylie asked. "You'll just annoy me with it."

"No I won't, I promise." Mike pleaded.

"I find that hard to believe." Haylie said.

"Like I find hard to believe that you like Justin Bieber." Mike (sort of) countered.

"As I said before, I stand him, but I still hate him." Haylie said.

"I find _that _hard to believe." Mike said.

"Why the fuck would I find a sixteen year old cute?" Haylie asked. "He's not my type of guy."

"Then _who _is?" Mike asked, referring to the person that she was going on the date with.

"I'm not telling you." Haylie said.

"Why?" Mike asked, or whined out of him.

"Because you're now _that _awesome enough to know." Haylie said.

"I'm awesome enough to know, and want to know everything, so tell me." Mike said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Yes,"

"Yes that you'll shut up?" Haylie asked before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

It took Mike a few seconds to think about it before saying, "Hey, I will _not _shut up."

"You're actually right for once." Haylie said, or sounding like she muffled that sentence from the bathroom.

"How about you shut it Trudel." Mike said.

"How about you Mizanin." Haylie said (muffled) back.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's like nothing on this stupid TV." Mike commented as he was looking through the television channels on the Trudel TV. "Huh, I guess a movie works." He concluded as he presed a channel which had the movie _The Ring._

After that movie was over, Mike heard someone come down the stairs part way and asked, "Mike, why are you still up? You do know there's a little thing called sleep, right?" It was Peter who asked that question.

"Yeah, but I've noticed that Haylie still didn't come home and I wanted to make sure that she comes home safely." Mike answered.

"You care about my daughter?" Peter asked.

"Well, she might become my possible step sister so I gotta care about her." Mike answered.

"Nice to know you do." Peter said as he went back upstairs.

After that, Mike checked the clock beside him and it said _1:30 AM. _"Huh, Haylie should be getting home by now. Time for another movie."

After the movie that he chosed _Dawn of the Dead _was over, he heard somebody fumbling with something, than a few moments later, the front door opened.

"Nice to have you home Haylie." Mike said.

"Holy blue cheese, Mike don't do that ever again in this lifetime. And besides, why are you doing up at…" Haylie trailed off, forgetting the time.

"2:15? Well, because I wanted to know where 'Daddy's little Devil' really was." Mike replied.

"I told you, a dinner and a movie." Haylie said.

"Well, it must've been a _really _long move." Mike said.

"It was a horror movie marathon, it'd started at six this evening, and it was _supposed _to end at four in the morning, but my date wanted me home because of the time." Haylie said as she quietly made her way upstairs because she didn't want to wake up her father.

"Yeah right, you know the horror movie marathons are on Saturdays….and it's Thursday, technically Friday whatever." Mike said.

Haylie stopped mid-way up the stairs before turning to Mike and replying, "Fine, after the movie, he'd took me to my favourite spot somewhere in Long Island and we'd just watched the moon and stars for a little while, happy?" Haylie asked before returning to her room.

.x

_10:45 AM_

It was (part of) a wonderful Friday morning, and Mike was up bright and early this time, and he saw a passed out-looking Haylie (deja-vu from yesterday). Somehow remembering from Josh about what horror movie character used to (and probably still) scared the crap out of Haylie, he'd went through his closet for a little while before finding the two things that he wanted, and put one of them on his face.

He went over to Haylie's bed, kneeled right in front of her face, shook her a little bit with the object in his hand until her eyes fluttered open, before realizing what was in front of her, then her eyes turned wide opened and she screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh my God, Jason wants to fucking kill me!" Haylie exclaimed as she kicked "Jason" in the face away from her.

"Calm down Haylie." "Jason" said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Haylie asked.

"Because it's me." Mike said lifting the mask to reveal himself.

Haylie calmed down for a few minutes before the "shock" she had turned into pure anger. "Why the fuck would you do that? You somehow knew that I'm terrified of fucking Jason!" Haylie said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"What's with all the sound in this room?" Barb asked as her and Peter entered the room.

"You're son pretended to be Jason from the Friday the 13th series." Haylie said, on the verge of tears.

"And you're scared of him?" Barb asked, turning her attention to Haylie.

Haylie nodded yes, before the 'water works' started to form.

Barb went over to the Punk Diva and hugged her, before turning her head to Mike and said, "Why would you do something that terrifies someone to tears?"

"But Mom, it was funny." Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It wasn't funny to Haylie." Peter said. "Mike, apologize to Haylie."

"Fine." Mike started. "Haylie, I'm sorry."

Haylie didn't respond as she just evil glared him and her and Barb made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Don't do that again…_ever." _Peter said. "Especially when it's officially Friday the 13th." He added before leaving the room.

"But it was funny." Mike said to no one in particular as he put the Jason mask and the fake machete on his bed and made his way downstairs.

.x

The breakfast table was pretty silent, Haylie was just evil glaring Mike for what he did to her a few minutes ago, Emma was just minding her own business (she's like the sane one in this family), and Peter and Barb are trying to figure out what the heck to do to control their kids. (AN: And I don't think what they're going to say isn't going to help the Haylie/Mike situation AT ALL)

"Kids, we got an announcement to make." Barb said.

"What?" Haylie asked. "You're son is an egotistical jackass, because, we all know that." Haylie said.

"Oh shut up punky." Mike said.

"Kids." Peter said, which made them automatically shut their mouths. "Anyways, just to put it shortly, the Mizanins are going to be getting a new step sister and Haylie are going to be getting a new step brother and sister." Peter said.

"What about Josh?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie, when he was twenty, he wasn't legally my kid, remember?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah." Haylie said, before asking…" Wait, wait, wait, wait, so you and Barb are going to get married?"

"Yes." Barb said.

"Congratulations." Emma said.

"Thank you Emma." Peter said.

"This is perfect, my step brother is a moron." Haylie said.

"My step sister is a cold hearted bitch, I think it's worse than being a moron." Mike said.

While Mike and Haylie were fighting, Peter whispered to Barb, "There's no control over those kids, is there?"

"Because of what's happening in the WWE, no. But we're going to try and get them to get along, for us."

Easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad." Haylie said as she walked into the living room to see Peter sitting on the couch watching something on TV. "You can't marry Barb." She added.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because me and her egotistical son are now at each other's throats, and it's going to be A LOT worse when we're techincally "siblings"." Haylie said using the air-quotation marks when she said 'siblings'.

"Well, you two _are _going to get a long whether you like it or not." Peter said.

"But Daddy..." Haylie started

"No buts Haylie, we're getting married and you're going to like it." Peter said.

"Ugh." Haylie said as she made her way upstairs, where saw Mike with an actually scary smile on his face.

"Oh what are you so fucking happy about?" Haylie asked with a snobby attitude as she made her way over to her bed.

"Oh nothing, maybe because you finally don't get what you want." Mike guessed.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood to fight." Haylie replied.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Oh I don't know, probably because my mortal enemy is going to be my step brother." Haylie guessed.

"And that sucks, why?" Mike asked.

"Are you stupid or something? I'm going to be like losing my voice like every week yelling in you're face." Haylie said. "And when the wedding happens, I'm not the wedding type."

"What is the wedding type?" Mike asked.

"Crying you're eyes out."

"And you are?"

"Hoping that the marriage is over so I could go to the reception and dance with the cute guys." Haylie replied.

"Wow." Mike said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Haylie said before going to the top of the staircase before saying, "Dad."

"Yeah Haylie."

"When the wedding happens, can I bring my boyfriend?"

"Yeah sure, who is that again?"

"You know who he is Dad, you'd met him during a WWE event when we were in Long Island."

"Oh yeah, he can come."

"Thank you." When Haylie made it back to her room, Mike asked, "Who's you're boyfriend?"

"Not telling you."

"Why?"

"Mike, we've been over this, I tell you, you annoy me with it. You'll see him at the wedding, if he wants to come."

"Alright, if he's ugly, can I laugh?" Mike asked.

"No, and he's not ugly." Haylie said.

"With the guys you associate yourself with, yeah they are." Mike said.

"Is that relationship association or family association?" Haylie asked.

"Probably both I don't know." Mike said.

"Yeah you're right, I'm associating with one ugly person right now." Haylie said as she went to take a shower.

It took Mike a few minutes before saying, "Ey! I take offense to that!"

"Good, because it's true." Haylie said.


	6. Chapter 6

"First I hear you are marrying my father, and now you want to take me dress shopping?" Haylie asked.

Just to get ready for the 'most anticipating' wedding, Barbra thought it would be nice to take Haylie dress shopping….mostly for her because she has _no _dresses what's so ever.

"Yes." Barbra replied. "You want to look nice for the wedding, right?"

"My nice is wearing a tube top, skinnys and converse." Haylie muttered.

"Well, there's a time and place for clothing, the time and place for yours are Monday Nights in the squared circle, and I don't think you're …._attire _would work for a wedding." Barbra said.

"Urgh fine, how about this?" Haylie asked, lifting up a dress and leaned it on top of her.

The dress was a strapless hot pink short zebra print dress with a neon green belt positioned underneath Haylie's breasts.

"It's cute…but why zebra print?" Barbra asked.

"Hey, I'm a Trudel, the Trudel's live for stand outish clothing." Haylie said.

"Well, that's nice for a dance or something, but not for a wedding." Barbra stated.

"Aww." Haylie said as she placed the dress back, and was looking through more.

"Haylie, do you like this?" Barbra asked as she lifted up a dress.

This dress was a thin strap dress with a butterfly underneath the dress—similar colours as the Divas Championship butterfly, and it'd looked like it ended about mid-thigh to the knee, and the best part was for Haylie, the colour was green.

"It's cute." Haylie said, rushing over to Barbra and grabbing the dress and seeing what it would look like on her.

"Try on, see what it would literally look like on you." Barbra said as Haylie went towards the change rooms.

.x

"Oh my Lord that looks beautiful on you, you should get it." Barbra said as soon as she saw her soon to be step daughter walk out of the dressing room wearing the dress.

"You think? Wouldn't it make me look like a street girl or something?" Haylie asked.

"No, you look beautiful." Barbra stated.

"Alright." Haylie said as she went back to the change rooms to change into her normal clothes.

.x

"So, how do you think the guys are with the suits and that?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I don't know, probably a worse time than us." Barbra replied.

"Worse than us? We'd only shopped for me." Haylie said.

"Exactly." Barbra replied.

"Alright then." Haylie said as the two girls got inside Haylie's sports car.

"So, how can you _exactly _stand a guy like my son without just murdering him?" Barbra asked.

"Well, it just takes two things, ignore him and just imagine him dead." Haylie said.

"You seriously do that?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, I seriously do that to guys like you're son, he's just annoying." Haylie said.

…

"How was you girls and shopping?" Peter asked as soon as he saw Barbra and Haylie enter the home.

"Pretty good, I'm just going to go outside for a tan, alright?" Haylie asked as she made her way outside.

"I guess she's a tanner type of girl." Barbra said as she sat down beside her fiancée.

"Nah, she just does it once and a while, nothing much."

_Outside._

Lying in a lawnchair, huge sunglasses on and just in her own little universe, Haylie thought that she was the only one outside, but, that suddenly changed as she felt something touch her ankle…and a few minutes later, was completely soaked…which then she realized she was in her pool.

After rising to the surface, Haylie rubbed her eyes a little bit and saw who had pulled her into the water.

"You son of a—" Haylie started before splashing Mike….who was the obvious person to do something like that.

"Want a splash war or something?" Mike asked—or managed to get out as he was being totally splashed by the Punk Diva.

After Haylie was _finally _stopped splashing, Mike started his own splash war, then Haylie joined in, and then it was all out war.

_A complete hour later_

"Why are you guys in the pool?" Peter asked as he stepped into the backyard and saw his daughter and soon to be step son splashing each other.

"He pulled me in." Haylie said pointing to Mike.

"She gave me the opportunity." Mike said, pointing to Haylie.

"What opportunity? You just pulled me in for the hell of it." Haylie said.

"Kids!" Peter said, making them shut up. "There's no way I can do that would stop you fighting, is there?" He asked.

"No." Haylie and Mike said together.

And they were right.


End file.
